Something For Nothing
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRAD de SaiyaJin Girl. Un remède pour les Loups Garous a été enfin découvert. Comment Remus Lupin va réagir par rapport à sa nouvelle tâche? Trouver une sorcière qui a une aura égale à la sienne...et lui faire un enfant. RemusTonks ou RemusHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Eh oui, encore une nouvelle traduction… : )**

**Auteur: Saiya-Jin Girl**

**Pairing: Remus/Tonks**

**Titre: Something For Nothing**

**  
J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire!**

_**Chapitre Un: Décembre.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-"Donc…ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'il y a un moyen pour moi d'être…normal?"

-"Oui"

Remus Lupin, dans ses vêtement miteux, et son porte document en lambeaux à côté de lui, était assis dans un bureau petit et bien éclairé à Sainte Mangouste. La guérisseuse, une femme aux longs cheveux gris et au vieux visage le regardait, ses yeux intenses enfoncés dans son visage. Il remua sur son siège, souhaitant que quelqu'un d'autre, avec un air moins inquiétant, lui dise la même chose. La guérisseuse remua sa baguette et un dossier apparu sur le bureau.

-"Nous avons soigné avec succès deux Loups-Garous jusqu'à présent" commença-t-elle, en ouvrant le dossier. Il s'approcha du dossier pour mieux y voir. "C'est un processus qui prend approximativement neuf mois, et pour que cela fonctionne correctement, vous devez trouver quelqu'un qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec votre aura" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

-"Quelqu'un qui s'harmonise avec mon aura?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et ferma le dossier.

-"Oui, chaque sorcière et sorcier a sa propre aura, mais nous avons tous un égal, ou plusieurs égaux, les sorcières et sorciers avec une aura similaire dureront plus longtemps que ceux qui ont des auras discordantes" constata-t-elle.

-"Ah" dit-il simplement. Il sentit ses espoirs s'en aller lentement. Il y aurait une recherche de faîte. La guérisseuse fit un petit sourire.

-"N'ayez pas l'air si terrassé, Mr Lupin, je suis sûre que tout ira bien" dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Il soupira doucement.

-"Quel est le processus exactement?" demanda-t-il.

-"Bonne question" commença-t-elle. "Mes collègues et moi-même, nous avons cherché pendant des années un traitement pour les Loups-garous. La potion Tue-loup avait été crée pour arrêter le processus de transformation en loup-garou, cependant, l'utilisateur se transformait quand même en loup à la pleine lune. Mais nous voulions plus, nous voulions éradiquer toute transformation, et nous avons fait de notre mieux, et sommes parvenus à une solution"

-"Alors, ça détruit complètement la transformation?" demanda-t-il en la regardant. Elle acquiesça.

-"Vous garderez bien sûr votre hyper sensibilité à certaines choses, cependant, la transformation aura disparu"

Sa bouche était sèche. Il y avait un moyen.

-"Comment…" dit-il doucement.

-"Un enfant, Mr Lupin, un enfant conçu avec l'être d'aura égale du loup-garou" Il fronça les sourcils.

-"Un enfant? Je dois avoir un enfant?" Elle acquiesça.

-"Une fois que vous aurez trouvé votre égal, et que vous aurez décidé de comment le concevoir, vous devrez avoir une infusion de son sang en vous chaque mois à la pleine lune et peu à peu votre sang deviendra de moins en moins…celui d'un loup, parce que nous infusons le sang le plus pur en vous, le sang de votre égal, le votre, et l'aura de votre futur enfant est là aussi, c'est une potion très puissante que nous ne pensions pas qui fonctionnerait" dit-elle. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et étudia ses chaussures, qui étaient soudainement très intéressantes.

-"Mr Lupin, je vais laisser le Guérisseur Smith vous expliquer comment trouver votre égal. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le processus. Si bien sûr vous voulez le subir" dit-elle en se levant de son siège. Il leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête.

-"Où est-ce que je peux voir le Guérisseur Smith?"

XxOxX

Remus marchait en direction du Terrier, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Son porte document était coincé sous son bras gauche, et il n'aurait pas été surpris si il avait été gelé. Le vent était glacial et lui rappelait son jeune temps.

Il arriva à la porte, et elle fut ouverte avant même qu'il ne puisse enlever les mains de ses poches. Hermione Granger était devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

-"Dépêchez-vous, il fait froid" dit-elle. Il sourit et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. La chaleur l'envahit immédiatement et il en fut reconnaissant. Elle enleva avec précaution le porte document de sous son bras et le posa sur le sol. "Professeur, vous êtes gelé" dit-elle. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette et sans même prononcer de sort, de l'air chaud en sortit. La neige sur ses épaules fondait et il fut capable d'enlever son manteau.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?" demanda-t-elle calmement. Il soupira une fois de plus.

-"Eh bien Hermione, il y _a_ un traitement" dit-il. Elle poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta dessus, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-"OH! Je suis si heureuse!" s'écria-t-elle. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, Hermione s'était remarquablement détendue (_**NdT:** enfin, décoincée, quoi…;o)_, ayant conscience que quelqu'un pourrait être avec elle à un moment, et le moment d'après, pourrait disparaître. Perdre Neville lui avait éclaircit les idées. Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort. Il avait besoin d'être étreint, pensa-t-il. Elle se détacha de lui et recula.

-"Eh bien maintenant, je vais retourner dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley prépare le dîner et je l'aide" dit-elle avec un sourire. Il acquiesça et accrocha son manteau au crochet.

-"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda-t-il.

-"Harry et Ron sont en train de dormir à l'étage, Ginny et Luna lisent dans le salon, et…je pense que Tonks est quelque part à l'étage aussi, je l'ai vue ce matin, mais après elle a disparut" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

-"Et Fred et George?" demanda-t-il.

-"Pas là, ils viendront peut-être pour le dîner" dit-elle en s'éloignant. Il sourit et acquiesça (_**NdT:** Non mais c'est pas fini, non! Il va finir par se faire un torticolis à force Oo)_. Elle s'arrêta et revint vers lui. "Prof—"

-"Arrête de m'appeler Professeur, Hermione" gronda-t-il. Elle rougit.

-"Remus, vous devez tous me dire" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"Après dîner" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

XxOxX

Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers calmement. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse avec toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenu des deux guérisseurs. Ils avaient installé quelque chose pour lui à l'Hôpital où ils vérifieraient les auras de toutes les femmes qui viendraient et ils l'informeraient quand une aura égale serait trouvée. Ils dirent que le processus pourrait être un peu long puisque peu de gens sont enthousiastes à l'idée de porter l'enfant d'un loup-garou.

Avec un soupir las, il entra dans la petite chambre qu'il utilisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Sa chambre consistait en un petit lit, une petite fenêtre, une étagère bien évidemment remplie de livres, et un petit coffre qui contenait quelques uns de ses biens.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la femme allongée sur son lit avec un livre couvrant son visage. Il vit des piques roses derrière le livre et il sourit. Nymphadora. Avant même qu'il n'aille vers elle, il vit son corps se secouer de rire.

-"Remus!" cria-t-elle en lançant le livre à côté. Il sourit.

-"Nymphadora, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il avec nonchalance. Elle haussa les épaules.

-"Je sais pas, Remus, je regardais juste ta sélection de livres, y'en a qui ne sont pas très intéressants, ça me rappelle ce que j'étais forcée de lire à l'école" dit-elle en s'asseyant. Il rit doucement.

-"Je suis un ancien professeur, tu sais" dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Elle acquiesça.

-"ça explique tout" dit-elle et elle rit. Il se passa la main sur le cou et soupira. Il était fatigué. Le visage de la jeune femme changea immédiatement, ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude.

-"Remus, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"Juste un peu fatigué" dit-il. Elle se leva du lit et prit sa main.

-"Allez, allonge-toi, fais une sieste, je viendrai te chercher quand le dîner sera terminé" dit-elle. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-"Merci, Nymphadora" Elle roula les yeux et alla vers la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle tapa du pied.

-"Combien de fois je te l'ai dit, c'est Tonks!" et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!**

**A plus!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Petit changement! En fait, ce ne sera peut-être pas un Remus/Tonks, mais peut-être un Remus/Hermione. Plus rien n'est sûr, mdr. L'auteur ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire.**

**MERCHI pour les reviews! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise :D**

**Jamesie-cass:**_ C'est pas grave si t'as pas pu laisser de reviews ; ) En tout cas je suis bien contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu! J'espère que la suite aussi! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Eh ben tu vois, ça a pas été trop long, mdr. Et puis, comme j'ai dit, ce sera peut-être plus une Remus/Tonks en fait…mais enfin, y'a toujours Mumus! Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour du côté des fics anglaises Remus/Tonks, je vais bien en dénicher une à traduire…Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça! A bientôt, bizzz!_

**Silmaril666:**_ Merchi :D Je crois que la malédiction des "acq…" va me suivre toute ma vie. Et ne parlons même pas des "sourit" et des "soupira" oO Enfin! Mdr. J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **_Raaaaa! N'écrit pas ce mot! Mdr. Je suis traumatisée à vie. Ben j'espère aussi qu'elle mettra moins de temps que pour les autres… mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était inspirée! Héhé. Et j'ai encore deux chapitres qui m'attendent! Donc pour l'instant ça ira vite, mais après…loool. Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Zazaone:**_ T'as raison, faut que j'aille tester mon aura, moi oO :D va y'avoir foule à l'hôpital, mdr. Et pis, vi, Mumus est tout mignon… j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Héloise Evans:**_ On a jamais dit que Remus allait faire un enfant à Tonks, mdr. Et puis, non non, il est pas question de boire le sang de son enfant…c'est pas ça. A plus, bizzz!_

**_Et merci beaucoup à _Rhya, Diabolikvampyr, Rebecca-black, Virg05, et Linoa7 _pour leurs reviews!_**

**Chapitre Deux: Décembre**

Remus dormait paisiblement sur son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

C'était Tonks. Elle était contre l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant dormir, une sensation familière dans son cœur. C'était Remus Lupin, l'homme qui avait captivé son intérêt depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle se souvenait toujours de ce jour-là. Le voyant arriver au Square Grimmaurd dans ses vêtements miteux et avec son petit sourire. Son cœur avait battu plus vite que d'habitude malgré son apparence.

Elle avait déjà su par les autres qu'il était un loup-garou. Ça l'avait rendu tellement plus intéressant pour elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un loup-garou venait frapper à votre porte. Tonks se félicita de ne pas être une de ces personnes qui discriminait les loups-garous. Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais, et Remus le lui avait prouvé.

La mort de Voldemort avait amené de la couleur dans sa vie, et dans ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait de ces jours où elle avait tant de problèmes avec sa transformation, mais elle n'en avait plus. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et sa bonne humeur, sachant que l'on pouvait être de nouveau heureux. Il y avait des moments de tristesse auxquels elle ne pouvait pas échapper, des moments où elle se sentait responsable pour des choses qui s'étaient passées, des moments de regrets, mais ils passaient, s'en allaient et revenaient.

Ça avait commencé par une petite attirance et ça avait évolué. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cet homme, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec lui. Son seul problème était qu'il ne semblait pas l'aimer en retour. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle se fichait de son âge, ou des choses comme ça, il l'avait repoussé gentiment, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de le détester pour ça. Elle savait d'où il venait, elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait une autre raison.

Elle trouverait cette raison.

**XxOxX**

Hermione remua sa baguette et plusieurs assiettes se posèrent sur la table. Mrs Weasley mettaient les dernières touches pour la nourriture, puis sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir Arthur qui venait juste d'arriver. Hermione soupira et alla vers la fenêtre, regardant la neige virevolter. Elle pensait à Remus, qui devait être à l'étage avec Tonks. Elle se demandait s'il lui avait déjà dit pour le traitement pour les loups-garous. Elle ressentit un élan de contrariété. C'était elle qui avait entendu parler de ça et qui l'avait envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Tonks ne s'en préoccupait pas, et peut-être même qu'elle ne savait pas où Remus était allé dans l'après-midi.

Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit la table, elle remua sa baguette et les plats commencèrent à voler pour se poser sur la table avec soin. Ce n'était pas elle, ça. Elle n'était pas censée se sentir jalouse vis à vis de Tonks, pour la manière dont elle était si libre auprès de Remus. _Mais c'est pourtant ça_, pensa-t-elle. _Tonks est une personne beaucoup plus extravertie et drôle que moi, alors c'est naturel que les gens soient plus attirés par elle._

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Remus Lupin avait presque le double de son âge, et c'était son ancien professeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Ou peut-être que si.

**XxOxX**

La table était prête. Harry et Ginny s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et discutèrent gaiement, Arthur et Molly mangeaient tout en ayant leur propre conversation, Fred et George étaient arrivé, et discutaient avec Tonks d'une nouvelle invention, Luna et Ron discutaient à propos de quelque chose qu'ils avaient lu dans le Chicaneur, et Hermione était assise seule, mangeant tranquillement, parlant de temps en temps avec Harry et Ginny. Remus ne s'était pas montré, même quand Tonks était allée le chercher, alors elle avait simplement pris de la nourriture pour lui et il était resté à l'étage. Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette qui n'avait soudainement plus l'air appétissant. Elle se leva de table et mit ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier.

"Je crois que je vais vous dire bonne nuit, je vais aller lire un peu" dit-elle. Tout le monde lui souhaita bonne nuit en chœur et elle monta les escaliers. Hermione aussi avait sa propre chambre au Terrier. L'étage avait été ensorcelé, et remodelé pour faire plus de pièces. Sa chambre était jolie et petite, elle avait un lit, une petite table, une étagère pour ses livres, et une commode. Elle avait également un petit placard dans lequel ses vêtements étaient pendus. Elle alla vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira et se laissa immerger par le moment. Quelques coups à la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Hermione, c'est Remus, ça t'embête si j'entre?" Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit.

"Bien sûr que non, entrez" dit-elle. Il entra dans la salle, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon noir d'une chemise blanche. Il avait l'air de sortir de la douche.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?" demanda-t-il en désignant une place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Pas de problèmes" dit-elle. Il s'assit et se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux brillaient.

"Je suis venu de parler pour Ste Mangouste" dit-il. Elle se leva et alla vers son étagère.

"Oh"

"Hermione, tout va bien?" demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. "Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si…en colère?" demanda-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Je suis désolé Remus, c'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'embête que Tonks était avec vous tout ce temps" dit-elle. Il eut l'air confus.

"Tonks? Avec moi?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, fulminant. "Eh bien, je n'en savais rien, j'était endormi tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réveille pour manger" dit-il. L'expression d'Hermione changea immédiatement.

"Oh" répondit-elle doucement. Elle baissa les yeux. "Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emportée" dit-elle. Il sourit, se leva et alla vers elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

"C'est rien, Hermione, je sais par quoi tu es passée, et—"

"Je vous en prie, vous êtes passé par bien pire" dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et restèrent silencieux un moment. "Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Hôpital aujourd'hui, Remus?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Il cligna des yeux et la regarda un moment comme s'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, puis secoua la tête et enleva ses mains de ses épaules.

"Oui, oui, l'hôpital" dit-il en retournant sur le lit. Elle revint vers lui et il commença à lui raconter tout ce que les guérisseurs lui avait dit. Quand il eut fini, elle rayonnait, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main, la serrant fermement.

"Remus, vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il lui sourit.

"Quoi?"

"Vous devez m'emmener pour me faire tester, bien sûr!" répliqua-t-elle. Il la fixa, un air incrédule sur le visage.

"Hermione, est-ce que tu es devenue folle?" demanda-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.

"Non, Remus, et si j'étais compatible?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hermione, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça" dit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant du lit. Elle le regarda.

"Remus, je m'en fiche, vous savez à quel point je veux vous aider"

"Supposons que tu sois compatible, Hermione. Et alors quoi? On aura un enfant? Et tu t'en occuperas? Tu es jeune! Tu n'as pas besoin d'un tel fardeau—"

"REMUS! Si je choisis de faire ça, j'éleverai cet enfant! Je m'en fiche, Remus, ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une vie NORMALE pour vous" dit-elle, l'air en colère. Elle se leva du lit et alla vers lui. "J'irai me faire tester, et si je suis compatible alors je porterai votre Enfant Sacré, Remus"

Il l'attrapa à nouveau par les épaules, mais cette fois la rapprocha de lui.

"Alors je vais prier pour que tu ne sois pas compatible, Hermione" grogna-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et tout ce qu'ils virent furent des cheveux roses.

"Oh, je ne voulais pas vous…interrompre" dit Tonks froidement. Hermione repoussa Remus.

"Tu n'interromps rien du tout, Tonks" dit-elle. Tonks entra dans la chambre et tendit un livre à Hermione.

"Je nettoyait le salon, tu avais laissé ça"

Et sur ce elle sortit de la pièce.

"Oh SUPER, maintenant tout le monde va croire que…" Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Remus.

"Croire quoi, Hermione?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

"Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de sommeil ,Remus. J'irai à Ste Mangouste demain, bonne nuit" dit-elle en allant vers la porte. Il la rejoint et soupira.

"Bonne nuit, Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! L'auteur est ravie de savoir que ça vous plait!**

_**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Yeaah! T'es la première, bien joué! Mdr! Tu m'étonnes, la jalousie...raaaaaaa lala! Il a de la chance le ptit Remus, deux femmes pour lui, lol. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

_**Silmaril666:** Je suis bien d'accord, enfin quelque chose de plausible! Toutes les filles sont aux pieds de Remus! Mdr! A plus, bizzz!_

_**Rebecca-black:** Oui, mdr, elle est possessive Hermione. Bizzz!_

_**Linoa07:** Ah non, c'est pas moi qui hésite, c'est l'auteur, mdr. Rappelle toi, je ne suis que la traductrice! T'es volontaire? Tiens donc, je crois que t'es pas la seule, lol! A plus! Bizzz!_

_**Zazaone:** Pas bête comme titre "la chasse au Mumus est ouverte"! Ptdr! Le terme d'enfant sacré? Eh ben...il est sacré pour Remus, mdr. Merci pour la review! Bizzz!_

_**Lupini-filiae:** Je suis d'accord: VIVE REMUS! Mdr. Contente que ça te plaise:D A pluche! Bizzz!_

_**Keep Hope:** Ravie que ça te plaise, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

_**Jamesie-cass:** Effectivement, je ne te contredirais pas, Mumus vaut bien qu'on se batte pour lui :D Enfin, pas besoin de se battre, remarque, je le garde pour moi, et pis c'est tout, na! Mdr. A pluche! Bizzz!_

_**Elliotnaiss:** Contente que ça te plaise! Hermione compatible? Croise les doigts, mdr. Bizzz!_

_**Maikie:** C'est clair que le remède n'est pas des plus simples, mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça, mdr. J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

_**Snave:** Ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite, bizzz!_

_**Luffynette:** La voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzz!_

_**Chapitre Trois: Décembre**_

"Hermione, si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça, tu deviens folle" lui dit Remus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

"Et vous croyez que vous pouvez m'arrêter?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir et en prenant une paire de gants. Il soupira.

"C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose… d'impulsif…"

"C'est _juste_ un test, Remus, un simple test, je ne suis peut-être même pas compatible, laissez-moi juste…le faire et je me sentirai mieux" dit-elle. Il soupira.

"Ecoute, Hermione, c'est…"

"Remus, taisez-vous" dit-elle, mettant ses gants.

"Bien alors, laisse moi au moins de payer un café avant que tu ne le fasse" dit-il simplement. Elle sourit.

"Merveilleux, je vais vous attendre en bas" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

**XxOxX**

Tonks était au rez de chaussée, dans le salon, quand elle vit Hermione descendre les escaliers. Elle ressentit immédiatement une vague de colère l'envahir et elle ne leva pas les yeux de sa Gazette des Sorciers.

"Bonjour Tonks!" dit joyeusement Hermione.

"Salut, Hermione" répondit-elle. Puis Tonks leva les yeux vers Hermione et réalisa à quel point elle était stupide. "Où tu vas?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione sourit.

"Eh bien, d'abord, prendre un café avec Remus, et après on va à Ste Mangouste"

"Oh" répliqua-t-elle. Il y eut un silence gêné et Hermione soupira.

"Ecoute, Tonks, je ne veux pas que tu crois quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce que tu as vu hier soir, c'était juste qu'on se disputait et-"

"Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une dispute, pour moi" dit-elle. Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit.

"Tonks, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Remus, et...c'est juste que...je veux l'aider pour des raisons médicales" dit-elle. Tonks sourit.

"J'en suis sûre Hermione"

Hermione soupira intérieurement.

"Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Remus?"

"Parler de quoi?" demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

"De la raison pour laquelle nous allons à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui" dit-elle en se levant. Tonks regarda Remus.

"Oui, pourquoi _vous_ y allez?" demanda-t-elle. Remus soupira.

"Hermione veut être testée pour voir si elle est compatible, compatible avec moi, pour être exact" dit-il.

"Et si elle l'est...qu'est-ce qu'il se passera?" Remus et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis il se lança dans l'explication de toute l'affaire. Tonks était perplexe, et elle ferma son journal.

"Je viens avec vous" dit-elle en se levant. Remus et Hermione furent interloqués.

"Tu viens avec nous?" demanda Hermione. Tonks acquiesça.

"Eh bien, je suis une femme, et je pourrais être compatible, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu n'étais pas compatible Hermione?" demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Hermione resta bouche bée, puis ça la frappa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si TONKS était compatible et pas ELLE? Remus sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Hermione et il rit légèrement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui..."

"Je suis prête!" cria une voix. Tonks descendit les escaliers et les regarda. "Eh bien, on y va?" demanda-t-elle. Remus acquiesça et alla vers la porte.

"Après vous"

**XxOxX**

Hermione, Tonks et Remus étaient assis dans une petite pièce dans Ste Mangouste. Hermione et Tonks avaient toutes les deux été testées et attendaient leurs résultats. Une guérisseuse entra dans la pièce en souriant, un papier dans la main.

"Eh bien, Mr Lupin, jour de chance pour vous, deux jeunes femmes qui sont testées juste pour vous" dit-elle, ses yeux scintillants. Remus la regarda alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bureau et ouvrit le dossier.

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, nous avons une aura compatible..." commença-t-elle. Tonks et Hermione se regardèrent un mment, puis retournèrent leur attention au guérisseur.

"En fait...nous avons...deux auras compatibles, Miss Granger et Miss Tonks sont compatibles avec vous, Mr Lupin" dit-elle. Ils restèrent tous les trois bouches bées, les yeux exhorbités. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, il était clairement en état de choc, mais il cacha rapidement son étonnement.

"Toutes les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, maintenant c'est à vous de décider qui vous voulez pour...continuer la procédure" dit-elle. Remus hocha la tête.

"Je vois" dit-il calmement. Il était vraiment coincé. La guérisseuse se leva et sourit.

"Je vais vous laisser un moment, je reviendrai avec les formulaires dans dix minutes environ" dit-elle. Il acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce. Remus soupira et se leva. Hermione regardait le sol, sans doute perdue dans ses propres pensées, pendant que Tonks le regardait de façon mélancolique.

"Eh bien Remus, le choix est clair, n'est-ce pas?" sortit-elle. Il la regarda.

"Le choix est clair?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. Elle hocha la tête.

"D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour porter ton enfant, tu as besoin d'une femme d'un âge raisonnable..." Elle lança un regard à Hermione qui ne les regardait toujours pas, et continua. "Tu as besoin de quelqu'un que tu...sais qui fera un bon boulot, et Remus, je pense que je suis la bonne personne" dit-elle. "Je suis la plus âgée, la plus expérimentée" Remus soupira.

"Ce n'est pas si facile de prendre une telle décision, Tonks" dit-il calmement. Hermone leva les yeux vers lui. "Je dois prendre en compte plus que l'âge" dit-il lentement. "Tonks, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'instant, je ne vais pas prendre de décision par rapport à cela, choisir l'une de vous, parce qu'il n'y a aucune décision à prendre" Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Il soupira.

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous...battiez...ou quelque chose comme ça" dit-il.

"Remus! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, qui sait quand vous retrouverez une autre aura compatible?" dit-elle en le regardant. Ses yeux le suppliait presque. Il soupira.

"Hermione, Nymphadora, écoutez-moi, ce n'est pas ce vous voulez faire! Vous ne voulez pas porter mon enfant, parce que qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après? Je préfère attendre et voir si d'autres auras compatibles sont trouvées, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vivrai comme ça. J'ai réussi à survivre ces quarante dernières années, alors vingt de plus ne devraient pas être un si gros problème" Tonks se leva furieusement.

"Écoute moi Remus, j'ai...été pratiquement à tes pieds depuis...je ne sais pas combien de foutues années, et maintenant une telle opportunité se présente et toi...je ne supporterai pas ça, Remus!" dit-elle. Hermione se leva à son tour.

"Remus, pensez à ça, raisonnablement, pendant un moment" dit-elle calmement. Sa voix semblait être la voix de la raison dans le monde de folie qui se formait autour de lui. "Combien y a-t-il de chances que vous recontriez une autre femme qui voudra porter votre enfant? Vous pensez être si chanceux dans le futur, pour trouver une autre âme compatible?" demanda-t-elle. "Je comprends que c'est un moment difficile pour vous, mais je vous en prie, choisissez l'une de nous, si c'est Tonks, ou moi, je sais que l'autre sera heureuse du moment que nous savons que vous serez guérit dans l'année" dit-elle. Il soupira.

"Je comprends ça, Hermione, mais je vois autre chose devant moi, quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru voir" dit-il avec lassitude. Elle le regarda avec un air cuirieux.

"Et c'est quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Deux femmes, qui sont prêtes à jeter leurs vies en l'air, vous êtes toutes les deux jeunes, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'avoir comme fardeau" dit-il en se tournant. Hermione soupira.

"Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis, Remus. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous réfléchissiez, je vous en prie ne prenez pas de décisions que vous regreterriez. Quoi que vous décidiez, vous savez où me trouver" dit-elle. Et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas s'affaiblit alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et Remus se tourna pour faire face à Tonks. Il y avait un air de profond chagrin sur son visage.

"Je sais déjà qui tu choisiras" dit-elle simplement. Une larme coula de son oeil et elle l'essuya rapidement. "A bientôt, Remus" dit-elle calmement. Elle se tourna et partit, ses cheveux devenant châtains et courts. Il baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire?

**XxOxX**

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A la prochaine, **

**Miss Lup'.**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Rapide, hein? Je sais, c'est un miracle, mdr. Mais comme j'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour mes fics na moi, je me venge sur les trads. **

**MERCI pour les reviews!**

**Zazaone:**_ Eh bien, je tiens à ma santé, donc je t'ai mis rapidement la suite, mdr. Je suis d'accord, un accident est bien vite arrivé! Mais pour me laisser le champ libre à moa! Héhéhé. Bref, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Voui, Tonks est possessive, lol. Mais c'est qu'elle y tient, à son Mumus! Et on peut pas vraiment la blâmer pour ça, quand même! Et puis oui, Moony fera le bon choix. Quant à savoir lequel…héhéhé. Moi je sais! mdr. A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Linoa07:**_ Mdr, c'est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que Remus s'aperçoivent qu'on est des centaines à ses pieds, où il va nous faire une attaque. Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Luffynette: **_Contente que ça te plaise! Bah pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il choisisse Hermione? Bizzz!_

**Silmaril666:**_ Ooooh ben tu peux toujours me menacer, hein! Mdr. Je n'y suis pour rien pour l'histoire. Si tu veux menacer quelqu'un pour qu'il choisisse Tonks, c'est l'auteur, pas moi! Mdr! Et puis voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Elliotnaiss:**_ Même pô peur, mdr. Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Rebecca-black:**_ Mdr, les avis sont très partagés entre les revieweuses, c'est impressionnant. Certaines disent qu'il serait fou de prendre Hermione, et d'autres, de prendre Tonks. Ça va être la grosse surprise! Lol! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire, bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Mdr, ton papa ne sait même pas la réponse. Moi, je la sais! Ahaa! Mais pourquoi il se prend la tête? Il a qu'à me choisir moi, ça ira beaucoup plus vite:D A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review la dernière fois, va. .C'est bien parce que c'est toi! Mdr! Pas bête oui, il a qu'à prendre les deux, ça ne dérangera personne. En tout cas merci beaucoup et à plus! Bizzz!_

**Kyana HLD:**_ Tu veux qu'il prenne Hermione? Mdr, tu verras! Bizzz!_

**Estelle01: **_Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite, bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Ravie que ça te plaise :D Certes, c'est compliqué, mdr. Enjoy! Bizzz!_

**Chapitre Quatre: Décembre**

C'était évident, Remus Lupin était en plein dilemme. Il marchait le long d'une rue enneigée, écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Des gens hurlant, ses chaussures contre les pavés, le vent soufflant autour de lui, ils semblaient tous avoir une sorte de rythme. Quelque chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir dans sa vie, la stabilité. Les personnes normales ne savaient pas à quel point elles étaient chanceuses. Vivre un mois sans aucune perturbation. Tous les mois, sa vie lui étaient brutalement ôtée, et il devenait quelque chose qui n'était pas lui, il devenait une créature si différente de sa vraie nature.

Il savait que Tonks et Hermione voulaient bien faire. Hermione, il était sûr qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle avait toujours montré un peu plus de compassion pour lui que les autres. Comme elle était la seule élève qui avait su qu'il était un loup garou pendant qu'il enseignait, il avait été surpris qu'elle ne dise rien à personne. Elle n'avait même pas confié sa trouvaille à Harry et Ron, et elle avait agit normalement avec lui, ce qu'il l'avait fait apprécié encore plus. Elle était un joyau rare.

Tonks, d'un autre côté, semblait avoir eu un coup de foudre pour lui depuis le moment où il avait franchi le seuil de la maison. Nymphadora, comme il aimait l'appeler. Elle avait un beau nom, et elle était merveilleuse. Elle était naturellement drôle, et extravertie, et aimait parler avec les autres. Ajoutez à cela ses habilités de changer son apparence, elle aussi était rare. Mais Remus ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour. Elle avait continuellement essayé de capter son attention en faisant toutes sortes de choses. L'une d'elles avaient été simplement de lui dire de but en blanc qu'il l'intéressait, et ce qui, visiblement, n'avait pas marché.

Il se sentait coupable de temps en temps, de ne pas retourner ses sentiments à Tonks, mais ces temps-ci, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à accabler quelqu'un avec ses problèmes. Il avait survécu bien longtemps tout seul, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour se compliquer la vie. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des amitiés durables, elles s'étaient toutes arrêtées. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'embarquer dans une autre aventure.

Mais maintenant il avait besoin d'un enfant. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui voudrait porter son enfant, et il pourrait être guéri de sa maladie. Il savait qu'il avait d'autres options, il savait qu'il pouvait attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se manifeste, sans aucun attachement, mais il y avait ce charme mystérieux d'Hermione. Il savait que s'il devait choisir entre Nymphadora et Hermione, il choisirait Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et même plus jeune que Nymphadora, elle était plus sage, et définitivement plus mature que Nymphadora. Mais il y avait quand même un problème, et c'était Nymphadora. Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle sombrait dans une dépression ou si elle faisait quelque chose de grave.

Dans un soupir, il entra dans un petit café. L'odeur du café frais emplit immédiatement ses narines et il sourit malgré lui. Il se dirigea vers une petite table près de la fenêtre et s'assit. Une serveuse vint le voir et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un café s'il vous plait, sans lait ni sucre" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça. En quelques secondes, une tasse apparu sur sa table et il regarda par la fenêtre. C'était un fait commun d'ensorceler les commandes pour les tables. Il attrapa l'anse de la tasse, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée. Il était fort.

**XxOxX**

Tonks se laissa tomber dans la neige. Elle sentit l'humidité de celle-ci s'insinuer à travers son pantaloon, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour. Elle se détestait pour avoir pleurer devant Remus, elle se sentait faible, et misérable d'avoir fait quelque chose de si stupide. Elle attrapa une poignée de neige et commença à en faire une boule de neige. Elle eut bientôt une boule compacte dans sa main, et la lança le plus fort possible sur l'arbre le plus proche. Voir la neige s'écraser contre le bois la détendit. Le vent tournoya autour d'elle et elle soupira, s'allongeant complètement dans la neige. Elle frissonnait maintenant. Elle sentit la froideur s'infiltrer dans son corps, et bientôt, elle n'eut même pas la volonté de bouger. Une obscurité apaisante l'envahissait, encombrant ses autres pensées. D'abord, Hermione disparut, puis le bébé, et enfin, Remus. Et tout ce qui resta fut une obscurité paisible.

**XxOxX**

Hermione était sortie rapidement de l'Hôpital, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle irait là où ses pieds la mèneraient. Etait-ce _elle_ qui était imprudente, à présent? Pourquoi elle voulait tant faire ça pour Remus? Qu'est-ce qui se passait en elle? Elle soupira et continua de marcher dans la neige. Elle pensait à Tonks, si désireuse de faire ça aussi. Puis cette pensée la frappa, Remus plaisait à Tonks depuis des années, et Hermione arrivait, lui enlevant tout. Peut-être qu'elle devrait simplement s'en aller et les laisser seuls. Peut-être allait-elle trouver un travail autre part et s'installer où Remus et Tonks, et personne d'autre ne la trouverait. Etait-ce bien? Etait-ce juste?

**XxOxX**

Remus entra dans le salon, et fut surpris d'entendre un craquement. Il leva les yeux et vit une Hermione toute rouge le regardant. Elle sourit.

"Remus" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"Bonjour, Hermione" dit-il. Elle détourna le regard et soupira.

"Remus, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire" commença-t-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Luna et Ron. Leurs visages démontraient la désolation.

"Ron, Luna, tout va bien?" demanda immédiatement Remus. Ron secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

"Non…Tonks…on l'a trouvé…dans la neige…" parvint-il à dire.

"Quoi?" dit-il. Les yeux de Luna brillaient d'inquiétude.

"On a trouvé Tonks, dans la neige, elle est inconsciente, j'ai essayé un sort de réchauffement, mais on est venu chercher quelqu'un, vite!" dit-elle. Elle se tourna et retourna en courant d'où elle venait. Hermione et Remus suivirent immédiatement Luna. Ils trouvèrent Tonks, allongée sur le sol, son visage presque bleu. Remus jura légèrement à voix basse. Hermione s'agenouilla et prit sa baguette, murmura un sort et passa sa baguette sur Tonks et elle commença à se réchauffer. Remus prit sa tête dans ses bras alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Re…Remus…" dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Il secoua la tête.

"Viens, on va rentrer" dit-il.

"On devrait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, Remus" dit doucement Hermione. Il la regarda et acquiesça. Hermione sourit à Luna. "On l'emmène, Luna, reste avec Ron, et dîtes aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils rentreront, d'accord?" dit-elle. Luna hocha la tête et attendit qu'ils transplanent pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle trouva Ron sur le sofa, en train d'enlever ses bottes.

"Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé" songea-t-elle. Ron haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas, c'était bizarre quand même, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je verrais Tonks comme ça" dit-il doucement. Elle soupira et commença à enlever ses bottes.

"J'espère juste que tout ira bien pour elle"

**XxOxX**

**Finito!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'.**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews:D**

**Moa.Elanor:**_ Meuh j'y suis pour rien, moi! Mdr! Je ne suis que la traductrice, cette oeuvre n'est pas à moi! Et voilà la suite ;) Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Mdr, tu sais, si Hermione va avec Remus, on est pas obligée de caser Dora! Je ne crois pas que Severus fait parti de la fic, lol! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :D Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Bjour belle-fille! Un plan à trois? Mdr! Je ne crois pas que ce soit prévu! A pluche! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Contente que ça te plaise :D Aha! Hermione va-t-elle partir? Suspens... voilà la suite, mdr. A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Silmaril666:**_ Heureuse que tu ne me fasses pas de misères, mdr. Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Linoa07:**_ Mdr, je suis pas sûre que ça puisse arriver à tout le monde, de s'endormir dans la neige. Et comme tu dis, c'est ballot, c'est froid la neige. La suite est là! Bizzz!_

**Zazaone:**_ Je suis d'accord, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? C'est nettement plus drôle, mdr! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Vi, les chapitres sont courts...mais faut s'y faire, avec cet auteur, mdr. J'espère que ton ordi se porte mieux ;) Bizzz!_

**Snave:**_ Contente que ça te plaise:D Hermione/Remus ou Hermione/Tonks? Aha! C'est tout le suspens de la fic, mdr. Bizzz!_

**Inwie Lupin:**_ Aaah tu vois, je t'avais dit que je le mettrai ce soir! Mdr! Tu penches pour le Remus/Hermione? Ah bon? Tiens... mdr, tu verras bien! Tu sais, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la progéniture de Sir Lupin en toi! Lol! Bizzz!_

**Et merci aussi à: Andromaque, Rebecca-black, Luffynette, Virg05, et Elfie.**

**Chapitre Cinq: Décembre**

Remus et Hermione étaient encore une fois à Ste Mangouste. Cette fois-là, c'était pour une raison plus sinistre. Tonks était allongée, inconsciente, sur un lit d'hôpital, alors qu'ils attendaient anxieusement quelques nouvelles de sa condition. Remus regarda Hermione, elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, montrant sa concentration. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Ses mains étaient accrochées à la tasse de café qu'il lui avait apporté, si fermement que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sortit de sa rêverie.

"Vous pensez qu'elle s'en remettra, Remus?" demanda-t-elle. Remus soupira.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, Hermione, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, à mon avis" répondit-il. Elle secoua la tête tristement.

"Je me sens horriblement mal" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Moi aussi, je me sens responsable" dit-il calmement. Elle le regarda.

"Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça, Remus, en quoi vous le seriez?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je n'arrête pas de penser à toute cette…conversation infantile qu'on a eut ce matin"

"Oh, ça" dit-elle calmement. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée du liquide.

"Oui, ça, et j'ai pris ma décision" dit-il avec lassitude. Elle soupira.

"Laissez-moi deviner, aucune de nous, c'est ça?" Il hocha la tête. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle doucemement.

"Parce que je ne veux voir aucune de vous deux blessée" Hermione sourit.

"Je comprends, Remus, mais je veux simplement vous aider, souvenez-vous de ça" Il se tourna et la regarda.

"Je le sais, Hermione, et tu m'as toujours supporté, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir l'une de vous souffrir à cause de moi et de mes banalités"

"Banalités? Remus, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est de votre vie qu'on parle"

"Hermione, ma décision est prise"

"Non elle ne l'est pas"

"Si elle l'est" Elle émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et un _oh mon dieu_, et elle se leva de sa chaise. Elle se mit devant une fenêtre et regarda dehors.

"Hermione" Elle ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente juste derrière elle. Elle se tourna, en colère, et le regarda.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

"Ecoute, Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches, et tes voyages constants à l'hôpital, je te remercie sincèrement du fond du cœur, mais je ne peux pas te mêler à ça, je ne peux pas te laisser porter ce fardeau" Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais elle acquiesça.

"Je comprends, Remus" dit-elle doucement. Il soupira.

"Des fois je regrette que tu te sois tant impliquée là dedans" dit-il avec un sourire triste. Elle parvint à sourire.

"Moi aussi, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça" dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

"SPEW?" dit-il. Elle rit. (_**NdC:** Désolée pour le 'SPEW', mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire. Enfin si, 'spew' veut dire 'vomir', mais je ne vois pas ce que ça viendrait faire là... je suis désolée.)_

"On ne devrait pas raconter n'importe quoi pendant que Tonks est à l'hôpital" dit-elle. Son visage s'assombrit.

"Ah oui, Nymphadora" dit-il.

"On devrait aller voir les Guérisseurs pour savoir comment elle va" dit-il. Elle acquiesça. Ils retournèrent tous les deux près de la salle, quand un guérisseur vint vers eux, avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage, et Remus et Hermione se regardèrent, la peur dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes Lupin?" demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué. Remus acquiesça et le guérisseur désigna les sièges. Remus et Hermione s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le guérisseur s'assit également.

"Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour elle pour l'instant, elle est sous un sortilège puissant pour le moment" Hermione eut le souffle coupé. "C'est très rare, ce sortilège, c'était probablement un endroit ensorcelé, là où vous l'avez trouvée" continua-t-il.

"Combien de temps prendra la guérison?" demanda Remus. Le guérisseur soupira.

"Ça dépend. Elle doit prendre ses potions, et on doit lui administrer une thérapie, et elle aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien de la part de sa famille et de ses amis"

"Est-ce qu'elle sera consciente?" demanda Hermione.

"En quelques sortes, certains jours, elle sera pleinement consciente de ce qui se passe, et d'autres jours, vaguement. Et certains jours, elle aura l'air d'être dans le coma, mais elle est pratiquement immobile, elle peut bouger, mais pas beaucoup" Hermione secoua sa tête tristement. "Vous voudriez la voir?" demanda-t-il. Ils acquièscèrent et se levèrent pour suivre l'homme.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce où Tonks étaient allongée sur un lit, ses yeux à moitié ouverts, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement. Remus fit apparaitre deux chaises et ils s'assirent à côté de Tonks. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle essaya de leur sourire.

"Remus, Hermione" murmura-t-elle. Le visage de Remus était rempli de tristesse alors qu'il la regardait.

"Garde ton énergie, Nymphadora" dit-il. Elle roula les yeux.

"Remus, les guérisseurs m'ont dit que ce serait une récupération longue, et peut-être douloureuse, et il y a un risque pour que je ne m'en sorte pas vivante"

"Les guérisseurs ne nous ont pas dit ça, Tonks" dit gentiment Hermione. Elle sourit.

"Eh bien ils me l'ont dit, et ils m'ont aussi dit de ne le dire à personne, mais, vous connaissez ma grande bouche" Hermione ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait le long de son visage. Elle sentit les mains de Remus envelopper les siennes. "Remus, je voulais te demander quelque chose" dit-elle.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Nymphadora"

"Je veux que tu aies cet enfant, Remus" dit-elle doucement. Remus soupira.

"Nympha—"

"Pas de Nymphadora qui tienne, écoute moi Remus, je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirai vivante, alors ça me met hors course. Hermione est compatible, et elle veut vraiment faire ça pour toi, alors saisit cette chance, Remus, saisit cette chance" parvint-elle à dire. Hermione se tourna pour regarder Remus, des larmes dans les yeux.

"Remus, je crois que je vais sortir. Tonks, je reviendrai te voir, prend soin de toi" dit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et sortit de la pièce. Remus regarda Tonks.

"Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès?" demanda-t-il. Tonks soupira.

"Bien sûr que non, Remus, je n'aurais pas fait quelque chose comme ça" dit-elle doucement. Il soupira. "Mais je ne plaisantais pas pour l'enfant, Remus, j'ai réalisé que j'avais été très stupide ce matin, et je sais que tu veux que ce soit Hermione, alors fais-le, s'il te plait, tu nous rendras heureuses toutes les deux" dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Remus soupira.

"Je devrais y aller maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.

"Reviens me voir, même si je suis inconsciente" dit-elle en plaisantant. Il sourit.

"Promis"

**XxOxX**

**Hop!**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Bizzz ,**

**Miss Lup'**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! **

**Zazone: **_Ah oui, navrée, faudra se faire une raison pour la longueur des chapitres, mdr. Dramatique, hein? Mais ça ira mieux dans celui-là, promis! Mdr! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **_Ben oui, faut la comprendre Hermione, mdr. Tu ferais quoi, toi, à sa place? Lol! J'aime beaucoup Tonks aussi! Mais c'est sûr que ça la change bien dans le chapitre d'avant! Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Lyane: **_Non, non, non, pas potion! mdr! Impression d'un Mumus/Mione? Aha...suspens! Mdr! Merchi beaucoup et à plus (enfin, à tout de suite sur msn en fait...bref, mdr). Bizzz!_

**Inwie Lupin: **_Mais qui a dit que c'était Hermione? Mdr! Rien n'est dit encore! Et non, on ne se met pas à la place d'Hermione! Mdr! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Maikie: **_Ah mais oui! tu dois avoir raison, SPEW ça doit être la SALE! T'es une pro:D ça explique des choses, mdr. La conversation prend plus de sens! Merci beaucoup! Bizzz!_

**Et aussi merci à: Gin' Lup', Virg05, KyanaHLD, Rebecca-black, et ma Lupini-filiae!**

**Chapitre Six: Décembre**

Remus regardait par la fenêtre, ses pensées tourbillonants dans son esprit. Nymphadora était à l'hôpital, guérissant, avec optimisme, et il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis des jours. Il soupira. Rien ne semblait aller dans sa vie. Il regarda le calendrier sur le mur, ce serait bientôt Noël. Une autre année s'écoulait, une autre arrivait, remplie de hauts et de bas, et dans son cas, surtout des bas. Il commença à penser à Hermione et à sa soudaine disparition, quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte.

"Entrez" dit-il. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Hermione se trouvait dans l'encadré de la porte, le regardant. "Où étais-tu?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Dans le coin" marmonna-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

"Tu avais besoin de t'échapper un peu?" Elle sourit tristement.

"Pour un moment, oui, je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'espace" dit-elle. "Je peux entrer?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça et désigna le lit.

"Bien sûr" Elle entra et s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Alors on va recommencer avec cette...affaire, encore?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

"Je ne le veux pas" dit-elle. "Mais je pense que nous avons besoin d'en parler, ça me tracasse depuis un moment, j'ai besoin d'en finir avec ça" Il hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je pense la même chose" Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, puis elle le regarda.

"Et si on allait prendre un café?"

"C'est une bonne idée"

**XxOxX**

Ils étaient tous les deux enveloppés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes; Hermione tenait plusieurs articles fait main, et appréciait la fraicheur de l'air.

"Des nouvelles de Tonks?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Je l'ai vue la nuit dernière, en fait. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, mais elle était quand même inconsciente" ajouta-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une petite boutique qui attira leur attention.

"C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils ferment ce petit bar; c'était un endroit sympa"

"Le Chemin de Traverse est en train de changer" remarqua-t-il. Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le petit café. Une femme aux cheveux noirs vint vers eux et prit leur commande. Ils s'assirent à une petite table dans le coin, et enlevèrent leurs capes. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs cafés et biscuits apparurent et ils commencèrent à boire, rompant le silence.

"Alors" commença Hermione.

"Alors..." dit Remus. Il y eut un moment de gêne, qui passa vite.

"Alors, Tonks pense que nous devrions le faire" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Je sais, et je me demande si elle souffre d'une forme quelconque de folie, elle était sous traitement puissant" dit-il.

"Remus, comment pouvez-vous dire ça?" gronda-t-elle. Il sourit.

"Ecoute, je te dis que ma décision finale est NON"

"Pourquoi non, Remus? Je voudrais VRAIMENT faire ça" commença-t-elle.

"Réfléchis-y, Hermione. Regarde-moi, premièrement, je suis vieux, deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera avec l'enfant une fois que je serais guéri?" Elle baissa les yeux vers son café, puis les releva.

"On l'élevera, bien sûr" dit-elle. Il recracha pratiquement son café alors qu'il la regardait. Elle le regarda par dessus sa tasse de café et il soupira.

"Il y a besoin d'argent pour élever un enfant. Je n'ai pas de travail stable, Hermione, j'en ai cherché, mais personne ne veut engager un loup-garou"

"Mais ils en engageraient un sur la voie de la guérison, non? En plus, j'en fait assez au ministère" dit-elle.

"Et je ne veux pas non plus être un poids pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que...que toi avec un enfant"

"Remus, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis célibataire, je ne sors avec personne, et j'ai assez de temps pour prendre soin d'elle, ou de lui" dit-elle rapidement. Remus soupira. Il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais de temps mort. Elle vivait vraiment à fond son travail, étant une je-sais-tout.

"Hermione-"

"Remus, s'il vous plait, faisons-le"

"Qu'est-ce que tout le monde va penser?" demanda-t-il calmement. Elle soupira.

"C'est ça qui vous inquiète? Ce que tout le monde pensera?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Il regarda ailleurs. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils seront heureux? Heureux que vous guérissiez?" Elle toucha doucement sa main. Il la regarda, et sourit.

"Très bien, alors, faisons-le" dit-il doucement. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

"Remus, vous êtes sérieux?" demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se leva de son siège. "Remus, c'est merveilleux" dit-elle. Il se leva et elle le prit dans ses bras. "Je suis si heureuse" dit-elle. Il sourit et acquieça.

"Moi aussi" Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation de bonheur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit pendant des années. Il baissa le regard vers la femme qui était dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire rayonnant, et sentit le feu dans ses veines. Elle était sienne, maintenant.

**XxOxX**

**Et voilà!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Voilà donc la suite de Something for nothing! Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduire! Cette fic appartient à Saiya-jin girl!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Zazaone: **_Mdr, oui, il est long à la détente, je crois bien! Eh oui, pauvre Tonks...enfin, il fallait bien que ce soit une des deux, lol! Allez, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Vraiment, la discussion est à double sens? Mdr! Tu sais que j'avais même pas fait gaffe? Mais bon, ça revient au même, hein. Oui, je trouve la fin trop chou aussi! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Moony's wife:**_ Mais c'est quoi ce pseudo? Mdr! Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour traduire :D Et je te remercie d'avoir lu pratiquement toutes mes fics et traductions! Merci beaucoup! Et voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Maikie:**_ Certes, c'est pas très éthique, tout ça, mdr. Mais comme tu dis, ils s'aiment mais ne le savent pas encore, alors ça passe! (c'est pas du spoiler, hein. Je sais pas ce qui se passe après non plus, moi, lol). Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Tout à fait, l'âge n'a pas d'importance! Il est jamais trop vieux, Mumus, de toute façon, lol! Oui, un peu indécis, le Remus. Mais bon, pauvre chou, quand même! Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!_

**Et Laetitia Rogue, Linoa7, Lupini-filiae, Boo Sullyvan **_(la fécondation in vitro doit pas marcher chez les sorciers, lol!)_**, Inwie Lupin, Moa. Elanor **_(meu non, boude pas, mdr), _**Luffynette, Virg05 et Estelle01! **

**OoXoO**

**Chapitre Sept: Décembre**

Tonks était allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond, dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait continuer cette mascarade.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas mourante, elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle soupira. Quand elle s'était évanouie, elle avait espéré se réveiller à l'hôpital. Quand les guérisseurs étaient venus dans sa chambre, elle avait réussi à les persuader de dire à Remus et Hermione qu'elle était malade. Elle sourit doucement en se souvenant de la tristesse qu'il y avait sur leurs visages quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, et la petite étincelle de joie dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle leur avait dit de continuer la procédure.

"Nymphadora" dit une petite voix. Elle leva les yeux et vit un guérisseur petit et frêle qui avait été dans la pièce avec elle quand elle les avait supplié. Elle sourit et il vint vers elle. Il soupira. "Combien de temps?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle dévia le regard et haussa les épaules.

"Bientôt, je suppose" répondit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

"Je comprends que vous êtes blessée, mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire quelque chose comme ça, ça a de sérieuses implications. Vous savez ce qui se passerait si ils découvraient que tout n'était que mensonge?" demanda-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.

"Guérisseur Wick, s'il vous plait, vous avez entendu mon histoire. Vous comprenez, je veux que Remus aille mieux, mais je savais qu'il ne me choisirait pas, et je savais aussi que si l'une de nous ne disparaissait pas, il n'aurait jamais choisi" Le guérisseur acquiesça et sourit.

"Vous avez pris une décision très altruiste, Nymphadora, et je vous admire pour ça. Soyez simplement prudente, vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, vous pourriez facilement perdre leur confiance et leur amitié" Tonks hocha la tête.

"Je serai sûrement bientôt dehors" dit-elle. "Je suis en train de réfléchir à où aller" marmonna-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

"Très bien alors, bonne nuit" dit le guérisseur en sortant.

"B'nuit"

**XxOxX**

Hermione s'assit à une petite table dans un petit café. Elle attendait que Remus arrive. Elle avait été au travail toute la journée, et elle lui cherchait un travail aussi. Elle avait déniché plusieurs postes d'enseignant dans des petites écoles éparpillées dans tout le monde sorcier. C'était pour les enfants des familles sorcières qui voulaient que leurs enfants commencent la magie avant d'arriver dans la grande école. Elle avait envoyé plusieurs demandes pour quelques écoles et croisait les doigts pour que au moins l'une d'entre elle ne se soucie pas qu'il soit un loup-garou. Elle soupira. La clochette de la porte retentit et elle se tourna. Remus entra dans le café, ses épaules couvertes d'une fine couche de neige. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'approchait. Il s'assit et enleva son manteau.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire si désespéremment?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit.

"Eh bien, j'ai envoyé plusieurs demandes d'emploi, à votre nom. Enseigner dans une des écoles Primaires de Sorcellerie. J'ai écris à plusieurs d'entre elles, j'attends juste des réponses maintenant" Il la fixa. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?" Son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

"Hermione, tu n'avais pas à..." Elle leva sa main.

"Balivernes! Je le voulais" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"Alors, merci beaucoup" dit-il. Elle sourit.

"Et autre chose, je crois que tout est prêt" dit-elle. Il sourit.

Pendant le week-end, ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde au Terrier. A la grande surprise de Remus, ils reçurent un accueil chaleureux de la part de tout le monde à cette nouvelle, et tout le monde soutenait leur décision. Molly avait été un peu sceptique au début, mais quand elle entendit ce que Tonks avait dit, elle changea d'avis et les serra fort dans ses bras.

"Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux" avait-elle dit avec des larmes dans les yeux.

"Hermione" dit doucement Remus. Elle leva les yeux.

"Désolée, je...j'étais perdue dans mes pensées" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"Je te demandais quand tu voulais aller à l'hôpital" dit-il. Elle cligna des yeux.

"Hmmm, l'hôpital" dit-elle. Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment, puis leva les yeux.

"Pourquoi pas dimanche?" demanda-t-elle doucemement. Il hocha la tête. Elle soupira. "Maintenant qu'on a fixé une date, ça semble drôle" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"Pieds froids?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit. (**_NdC_**: oO je trouve ça bizarre...mdr. Mais si quelqu'un a une autre proposition pour "cold feet?", qu'il me le fasse savoir, lol!)

"Jamais" dit-elle.

"Garçon, apportez-nous une bouteille de vin" dit-il en faisant un signe de sa main. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"Du vin?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

"Il faut fêter ça. Et après dimande, tu ne seras plus capable de boire" dit-il. Elle rit.

"Vous verrez"

Ils rirent tous les deux et le serveur apporta la bouteille de vin, et ils portèrent un toast.

"A nous" dit-elle.

"A nous" répéta-t-il. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres et burent une gorgée de vin.

C'était un moment parfait.

**XxOxX**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'.**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Rapide, hein? Héhé. :D**

**MERCI pour les reviews!**

**Sweety-switches: **_C'est pas mon idée, mais merci pour l'auteur, mdr. Je ne fais que traduire, je le rappelle: ) Tu trouves aussi le truc du pied froid étrange, hein? Ça me perturbe, lol. Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lyane**_: Je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question sur l'insémination artificielle dans ce chapitre, mdr. Ça m'a étonné de Nymphadora aussi! M'enfin... J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Inwie Lupin**_: Méé euh, boude pas! Désolée si j'ai pas répondu à ta review la dernière fois! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**_Et merci aussi à_ Virg05 _et à _Rebecca-Black! **

**XxOxX**

**Chapitre Huit: Décembre**

Hermione était allongée dans sa chambre, éveillée. Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, déjà. Elle allait aller à l'hôpital avec Remus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, et elle ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne venait pas à elle. Regardant son horloge, elle vit l'heure, il était deux heures du matin. Avec un soupir résigné, elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. Sa robe de chambre pendait au bout de son lit, elle la prit silencieusement, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et descendit doucement dans le salon. A sa surprise, elle vit quelqu'un d'assis sur le canapé. C'était Remus.

"Remus?" dit-elle doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle, sorti de sa rêverie. Il sourit.

"Hermione, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit doucement et haussa les épaules. Elle désigna la place libre à côté de lui.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'assois?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa.

"Nerveuse?" demanda-t-il. Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, et hocha la tête.

"Je le suis, je ne le nie pas" dit-elle. Elle tripota ses pouces. Il sourit.

"Moi aussi" dit-il. Elle le regarda.

"De quoi avez-vous peur? C'est vous qui irez mieux une fois que tout sera fini" dit-elle, quelque peu défensivement.

"J'ai peur pour toi" répondit-il.

"Moi?"

"Oui, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas bon pour toi, que ta vie devienne…en quelque sorte gâchée à cause de moi, je suis inquiet pour les neuf mois qui vont suivre, comment les choses vont se passer, comment les choses vont changer, je m'inquiète beaucoup aussi, Hermione" Elle baissa les yeux.

"Désolée, je crois que je me suis emportée" dit-elle. Il soupira.

"C'est bon" dit-il. "C'est juste que…je me sens si incontrôlable en ce moment, Hermione" dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle le regarda.

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"Parce que je n'avais pas prévu tout ça, je ne voulais pas embarquer quelqu'un là-dedans" dit-il simplement. Elle baissa les yeux, et soupira.

"Remus, la vie est imprévisible, vous plus que les autres devriez savoir ça. Et vous devez sauter sur les occasions, allez, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne voulez pas vivre…sans changer tous les mois? Et regardez à quel point tout le monde était heureux quand on leur a annoncé la nouvelle" Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. "C'est normal d'avoir des doutes, parfois" dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

"Et Nymphadora?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle soupira et enleva sa main.

"Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je veux dire, elle a dit qu'on devrait le faire, non?" Remus soupira.

"Et si on allait la voir demain?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda.

"Après la procédure"

"Pourquoi après?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

"Remus, je sais que vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, quoi que vous disiez. Et je sais que quand vous verrez Tonks, vous allez changer d'avis, alors faisons-le et…et je bafouille" dit-elle. Il sourit.

"C'est d'accord" dit-il. Elle le regarda et il prit sa main. "Tu as besoin de sommeil" Elle sourit.

"Vous aussi" murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise mais répondit bientôt à son baiser et se colla à lui. Son souffle était irrégulier et elle le sentit se tendre. "Remus…" gémit-elle.

"Hermione…" haleta-t-il. Elle se tenait contre lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et elle le sentit passer ses bras autour d'elle.

"Remus…est-ce que vous voulez…" Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et il se dégagea lentement.

"Ce n'est pas bien, Hermione" dit-elle. Elle le regarda.

"Pas bien? Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il fit un geste désignant la pièce.

"Ça" Elle le regarda. "C'est fait pour un lit…pas un canapé…" dit-il en lui prenant la main, l'éloignant du canapé. Elle le fixa, la bouche ouverte. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

"Remus"

"Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda-t-elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa encore une fois.

"Ça" dit-il doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira faiblement alors qu'il la ravissait. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un sort de silence sur la porte et la mena à son lit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une femme avant, et il savait qu'avec Hermione, c'était quelque chose de différent. Elle l'acceptait sans réserves. Il savait que lui faire l'amour ce soir-là était la bonne chose à faire.

Pour une fois, il le savait.

**OoXoO**

**Niéhéhé.**

**J''espère que ça vous aura plu :D**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Eh oui, voilà enfin la suite! Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Normalement, je mets mes réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog, mais en ce moment, pas moyen d'y accéder oO **

**Donc je remercie _Estelle01_, _Moony's wife_, _Super Inwie_, _Le Saut de l'Ange_, _Maikie_, ma Blackounetteuh! (Hum, _Lady Lyanna_, donc), _Lupini-filiae_, _Lyane_ (reviens!), _Rebecca-Black_, _Gwinnyth_, _Luffynette_, _Kyana HLD_, _Zazaone_, _Sweety-Switches_, _Moa.Elanor_, _Boo Sullyvan_, _virg05_, _AtomikHellie_, ma Kloonaaaaa (donc _Kloona Jedusor_), et _Minerve_.**

**Je mettrai les réponses sur mon blog dès que je pourrais. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapitre Neuf: Décembre 

Hermione était assise sur le bord d'un lit à Ste Mangouste, nerveuse. Remus était dans une autre pièce, subissant sa propre partie de la procédure, et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à présent, c'était d'attendre d'être fécondée (_**NdT:** Euh…je ne suis pas vraiment sûre du terme, désolée, mais c'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit)_. Fécondée. Ça paraissait si bizarre. Elle fixa ses pieds qui se balançaient au dessus du sol et frissonna. Une guérisseuse entra dans la pièce et sourit.

-"Vous êtes prête Miss Granger?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione regarda la guérisseuse et hocha la tête.

-"Oui" dit-elle. La guérisseuse sourit puis sortit de la pièce. Elle revint avec deux autres guérisseuses, qui apportaient du matériel.

-"Très bien, tout ce que vous devrez faire, c'est vous allonger sur le lit et fermer vos yeux, nous allons vous donner un serum puis nous ferons quelques tests pour s'assurer que vous avez été fécondée" dit l'une des guérisseuses. Hermione acquiesça. "Nous allons vous laisser quelques minutes avec Monsieur Lupin, et on revient" dit-elle.

Les guérisseuses quittèrent la pièce et Remus entra. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

-"C'est bon de voir un visage familier" dit-elle. Il sourit et toucha sa main.

-"Ca va aller Hermione?" demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

-"Eh bien, après la nuit dernière, je te demanderai de prolonger ça de quelques semaines de plus afin qu'on puisse s'amuser…" dit-elle avec un sourire. Il sourit. (_**NdT:** Ils vont avoir des crampes, à force de sourire tout le temps…mdr)_

-"C'est un bon plan" dit-il en conjurant une chaise. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle sourit.

-"Remus, on a attendu si longtemps" murmura-t-elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder. Il balaya une boucle de cheveux de devant ses yeux et sourit.

-"Quand je t'ai rencontré, je savais que tu étais différente, tu m'as époustouflé par ton intelligence, et la nuit dernière, je t'ai vu comme une femme magnifique, qui partageait son corps avec moi, et son esprit, et à présent, tu vas porter mon enfant. Hermione, je ne pourrais pas en attendre plus d'une femme" dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda et refoula quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-"Et toi, tu a traversé tant d'épreuves, et à la première opportunité de te guérir, tu m'as rejeté, Remus, tu sais ce que ça fait?"

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que ça t'a fait Hermione, mais je te remercie de rester avec moi, et de traverser ça avec moi"

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, et quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. "Je pense qu'ils veulent que j'y aille maintenant" dit-il calmement. Elle sourit. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se leva de sa chaise. "Je serai juste dehors", murmura-t-il. Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

xOoOx

Hermione sentait que les guérisseurs étaient autour d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire. Elle les entendait parler entre eux comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. Jusque là rien ne s'était passé.

-"Miss Granger, voulez-vous s'il vous plait boire cette potion, et par Merlin ouvrez les yeux" dit un vieux guérisseur. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et elle regarda autour d'elle les quatre guérisseurs qui la regardaient tous avec appréhension. L'un d'entre eux tendit une flasque de potion, et elle la prit d'une main tremblante. "Ne la recrache pas ma chérie". Hermione prit la flasque et but la potion. Elle sentit immédiatement son corps changer et elle se sentit nauséeuse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

-"La potion fonctionne" dit l'un des guérisseurs. Hermione ferma les yeux alors que son corps hurlait de douleur puis soudainement, ça s'arrêta. Une guérisseuse passa une baguette sur son estomac puis attendit qu'un bout de parchemin sorte du bout de la baguette.

-"Félicitations Miss Granger, vous avez conçu avec succès un enfant pour Monsieur Lupin"

Hermione resta bouche bée et toucha avec précaution son estomac.

-"Juste comme ça?" demanda-t-elle. Les guérisseurs sourirent et celle qui lui avait donné la flasque vint vers elle.

-"Nous avons besoin de faire quelques tests rapides, alors allongez vous un moment" dit-elle. Hermione s'allongea et son esprit était remplit de questions, d'inquiétudes, et d'autres choses. "Très bien, tout semble parfait, vous êtes en bonne santé, et vous êtes enceinte, félicitations!"

xOoOx

Hermione et Remus entrèrent dans le Terrier. Molly et Ginny étaient en train de discuter sur le canapé. Elles s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux vers Hermione et Remus et Molly sourit.

-"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione et Remus se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione sourit.

-"Ca a fonctionné, Mrs Weasley!" dit-elle. Molly se leva du canapé et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras, puis Remus. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

-"Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous deux" Ginny les enlaça également, puis ils s'assirent tous et parlèrent pendant un moment.

-"Maman, tu crois pas que Hermione aurait besoin de se reposer maintenant?" demanda Ginny. Molly acquiesça et sourit.

-"Très bien vous deux, montez. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler" Hermione hocha la tête.

-"D'accord Mrs Weasley, merci" dit-elle.

-"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Hermione" dit-elle.

**XOoOx**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**

**Et…BONNE ANNEE!**


	10. Chapitre Dix

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Et oui, voilà le chapitre dix! Il est extrêmement court! (j'y suis pour rien, pas de tomates! Mdr) **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapitre Dix: Décembre Une semaine plus tard… 

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était enceinte, et jusque là, elle allait bien. Elle rentrait chez elle, de retour d'une nouvelle journée de travail. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit la porte et entra au Terrier. Elle trouva Remus qui l'attendait dans le salon. Elle lui sourit et il fit de même, et vint vers elle pour l'aider à enlever son manteau.

-"Bonjour!" dit-il alors qu'elle ôtait son manteau.

-"Bonjour!" dit-elle avec un sourire. Il sourit et prit sa main.

-"Alors, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais j'attendrai la fin du dîner." Dit-il en embrassant sa main. Elle rougit.

-"Remus, dis-le moi maintenant, c'est quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

-"Tu ne veux pas que ce soit une surprise?" demanda-t-il. Elle sourit.

-"Je m'en fiche…" dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il la regarda et sourit une fois de plus.

-"Eh bien, je nous ai pris une maison…" dit-il. Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-"QUOI?" s'exclama-t-elle. Le choc se changea immédiatement en un énorme sourire et elle poussa un petit cri aigu de ravissement. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Quoi? Comment?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-"Ça, je te le dirai après diner." Dit-il. Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Tu es vraiment extraordinaire…" murmura-t-elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

.oOo.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Hermione et Remus étaient assis dans le salon. Le feu crépitait gaiement dans la cheminée, et l'esprit d'Hermione se focalisa soudainement sur Tonks.

-"Remus, as-tu vu Tonks?" demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

-" Tu voudrais lui rendre visite demain?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, puis se blottit un peu plus contre son épaule.

-"Alors, comment as-tu eu la maison?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

-"Je connais un ami, je lui ai parlé, et j'ai eu la maison." Elle soupira.

-"Merveilleux, mais, je ne sais pas, je veux dire, j'espérais l'aide de Molly…" Il sourit.

-"Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si on partait un peu d'ici. On devra aller à l'hôpital souvent." Elle soupira et acquiesça.

-"Très bien alors, allons faire les bagages!" dit-elle, excitée. Il sourit.

-"Hermione, j'ai l'impression que c'est un nouveau départ pour moi." Dit-il calmement. Elle le regarda et sourit.

-"Pour moi aussi, Remus." Elle toucha sa main et il la regarda.

Puis il l'embrassa.

.oOo.

Molly regarda Hermione et Remus et leur sourit.

-"Je suis si fière de vous deux!" dit-elle. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. "Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver!" dit-elle.

Elle étreignit Remus puis se recula. Harry et Ginny leur souriaient. Ginny vint étreindre Hermione.

-"'Mione, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, et j'espère que tout se passera bien." Dit-elle. Harry sourit et pris à son tour Hermione dans ses bras. Puis il serra la main de Remus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tous les au revoirs furent dit, Hermione et Remus s'en allèrent ensemble, vers leur nouvelle maison.

**.oOo.**


End file.
